Trapped in a Corner
by KudaKano
Summary: Bunny arrives at the North Pole to find a frightened Jack frost hiding in the corner with no memories of the guardians. Its up to Bunny to show the boy that they aren't nearly as scary as they look. Slight Bunny x Jack, and a whole lot of Fluff!


**This was a random idea I had…with a little bit more of descriptive writing, compared to my usual **_**'state what's happening'**_** style.**

**I'm not sure if I'll go any farther with it.**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Bunny felt an odd sense of Deja-Vu as he raced through the snow in large leaps, eager to escape the freezing ice that was seeping into his fur and seek refuge in North's workshop.

He hadn't been summoned by the Northern Lights this time, meaning he didn't have to worry about Pitch's return or any sort of dark horrible thing that threatened the children of the world.

Instead, a steam of golden sand had traveled into the Warren, and as soon as the grains of glowing gold found the Pooka they were looking for, they instantly took shape of North's home.

Bunny had been a bit confused at first, having never been summoned by such a minor tactic before.

Although, it was rare that Bunny was_ every_ summoned to the North Pole. It wasn't every day that the guardians needed to be assembled for threats to mankind. Pitch was a rarity of his own.

However, when a mini version of Sandy popped out of the image and immediately began waving his little arms around to signal for Bunny to _hurry up and get there as soon as possible_, he assumed it was for something important.

So now he was trudging through waist deep snow, praying that his feet would defrost and not fall off once he reached the buildings.

_Yeah, this better be for something important!_

The North Pole definitely wasn't a place for rabbits. Blimey, he didn't know how _anyone_ could stand living in such conditions. Aside from the Yetis, who were practically made of thick, massive fur.

The world would be a better place if it were constantly as warm and lush as his lovely Warren was all year round. Though Bunny was sure that a certain winter spirit would disagree with that idea.

When his feet came in contact with something other than snow, he felt as though he could bend over and kiss the sweet warm ground. Though, since there were five Yetis there to greet him and he knew he had to maintain his _professional guardian duty _look in front of them.

They dusted some of the snow from his fur and mumbled and few words in their own language; something that Bunny has never been able to understand.

He nodded to them anyway and once he could feel his long toes again, he began leaping quickly through the workshop towards the floor surrounding North's giant globe.

Although this was a different case, he had still been summoned for something important, _apparently_, so he wasn't about to stroll through the place like he didn't care.

It's not like he had a whole lot of other things to do anyway. Easter had recently ended and since he dealt with perishables, there wasn't any pre-work to be done.

Bunny slowed as he walked along the path next to the globe. He glanced at it momentarily to see the usual amount of glowing lights decorating it's surface.

So, there was nothing wrong with the children…

Bunny's ears perked up curiously when all he could hear was silence in the place where he knew North and the other guardians would meet. Usually, North's voice was constantly bellowing out random arguments or statements towards the yetis and the elves working around him. It was very strange to hear the workshop peaceful or shrouded in an eerie silence.

Bunny felt a little apprehensive about turning the corner to greet his friends.

_Were they even there?_

But long shadows darting across the floor in front of him answered his question.

Bunny stopped and listened carefully, trying to pick up any sort of sound with his sharp hearing.

When silence was all that met him, he finally huffed a bit and casually walked around the corner, allowing his presence to be known.

The first thing Bunny noticed was that Tooth was absent. But that was only because her colorful, rapidly moving form was very distracting and to see the guardians assembled without her, was kind of odd.

But Bunny could have just arrived ahead of her, or she could be just too caught up in her craft to even come at all. _It's not like Pitch has returned or anything_.

Then he saw both North and Sandy, standing very still in the room while facing the corner. Their faces were careful and focused.

Sandy greeted Bunny by peering up at him with a sheepish grin. His golden form, which was usually hovering in the air or alive with trails of dream sand, was planted firmly on the floor. He looked as though he was trying everything in his power to lessen the attention away from himself, which for a guardian, that was a hard task to accomplish.

North was wielding a similar pose. He simply acknowledged Bunny with a glance before returning to his unmoving, cautious position. He had his hands out in front of him, as though he was walking across a thin sheet of ice. He continued to stare into the corner, the place that was holding all of the attention.

Bunny soon followed their gazes, curious about what strange thing was hiding in the corner that had the two guardians acting so strangely.

Then his eyes fell on Jack Frost.

Bunny's brow furrowed in confusion as he took in the little winter sprite's posture.

Jack, the usual cocky, playful, troublemaking spirit who should be flying around the building, having fun by freezing elves or messing with the yeti's toys, was curled up on the ground in the corner of the room.

His side was against the wall while his scrawny legs and arms were curled around his staff, clinging to it like a lifeline. He appeared to be breathing quickly with sharp intakes of air and his shoulders were trembling.

The most surprising aspect, however, was the boy's face.

Jack's natural smile and confident gaze was replaced with a wide eyed look of pure fear. Bright blue orbs darted back and forth from one guardian to another with apprehension, as though he expected one of them to charge him at any second.

It looked like something traumatic had happened to the boy, but Bunny was quick to underestimate the issue. Surly Jack was just under some sort of silly spell that he needed to be snapped out of.

Bunny threw a skeptical glance towards North and Sandy then he began strolling towards the spirit hiding in the corner.

"Oi, Jack! What's the matter with you, mate?" Bunny addressed the boy as he walked closer.

"Bunny, no!" North hissed a warning; while Sandy shook his head wildly, an image of a big 'X' appearing over his head.

Bunny ignored both of them and continued walking.

Jack's big round eyes locked onto green ones and the Pooka smiled smugly.

"Why are you huddled in the corner like some sort a-"

Bunny was cut off as a glowing beam of ice shot towards him and he had to leap back to avoid it.

He stared at the frozen ground in front of him and quickly glanced back at Jack. He felt betrayed and was about to get offended and yell angrily at the boy, until he observed Jack more intently.

The winter spirit was taking deeper breaths now, eyes even wider than they were before. His was clutching his staff tightly in his hands while his entire body shook uncontrollably. Blue waves of ice curled around the weapon, ready to strike towards anyone else who might approach him.

He hadn't attacked Bunny…he had defended himself.

At least that's what the boy thought he was doing, because he was looking at Bunny like he was some sort of monster. He was looking at _all_ of them like they were monsters, and Bunny realized that Jack didn't look at all like Jack Frost at that moment. He looked like a frightened child.

This wasn't just some sort of traumatic phase…there was actually something seriously wrong with the kid.

Bunny turned back towards North and Sandy, searching them for some kind of explanation.

"We don't know what happened!" North spoke in a hushed tone, regarding the Pooka's quizzical stare.

"Sandy found him unconscious in a snow bank. He has acted this way since he first woke up!"

Bunny then shot a look towards Sandy.

"Can't you put him to sleep or somethin', mate?" Bunny found himself whispering as well.

Sandy's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

"Already tried that." North spoke for him. "Definitely not going to try it again."

The Pooka wasn't about to ask what had happened, but his mind was already spinning with questions.

"What do you think is wrong with him? He's looking at us like we're going to hurt him or something." Bunny whispered, taking note of Jack's constant wary gaze.

"I don't know!" North whispered sharply. He waved his arms with emphasis, giving Bunny the idea that he has probably been trying to find the answer to that question for longer than the Pooka had expected.

"When did you find him?" Bunny asked, looking over towards Sandy for the answer.

A clock appeared above Sandy's head, the hour hand pointing at seven in the morning. Bunny's brow furrowed. It was somewhere around noon, now.

"He's been hiding in the corner since this morning?" Bunny whispered rather harshly.

North nodded with a guilty grin.

"Why didn't you summon me earlier? Why isn't Tooth here?"

Bunny was angry now. Sure, him and Jack used to be rather rough with each other, and he would admit that he had been unfairly cruel to the boy about children not believing in him during the fight against Pitch. But that had been years ago and Jack and Bunny had become really close friends, closer than any of the other guardians, in fact.

So why wouldn't they call Bunny _immediately_ if there was something wrong with the boy? They know how close Jack and him are!

"We sent Tooth a message this morning, but she hasn't showed up yet." North explained.

That only added to the rabbit's irritation and he rolled his eyes. _So he was the last one they had even bothered to contact? That's reassuring. _

"Bunny! What should we do?" North whispered pleadingly towards the rabbit.

Him and Sandy were still frozen in place; eyeing Jack's curled up form with caution.

"How am I supposed to know? After all, I just got here! Because nobody bothers to call the rabbit, when something happens to the rabbit's best friend!" He crossed his arms and glared at the other two guardians.

Sandy and North exchanged glances before North laughed nervously.

"We thought you would be busy…" He trailed off.

"I'm the least busy of all of you right now! You know that!" Bunny said, while pointing an accusing finger at North.

He hadn't realized he was shouting until he saw Jack flinch in the corner. He turned to see the boy try and press himself into the wall as far as he could in an attempt to hide himself. He was shaking worse now, with his body still wrapped around his staff.

Bunny immediately felt awful when he noticed the boy's breathing had sharpened and his big blue eyes were starting to tear up.

He'd never seen Jack Frost look so afraid.

"We just need to calm down…" North whispered. "We're making things worse."

Bunny nodded, though he was still a bit angry with North, and would probably give the man a piece of his mind when this was all over.

Sandy summoned a little waving flag above his head to get their attention and both spirits looked down at the little man expectantly.

Sandy then lowered himself so that he was sitting on the floor, and he turned his body so he was facing Bunny rather than Jack.

"Ah, yes, good thinking Sandy." North breathed as he soon followed the action and slowly lowered himself to sit with his large legs crossed on the ground, while facing the dream spirit.

Bunny noticed Jack's form relax slightly when he realized that the scary people in the room weren't staring at him anymore.

The Pooka gently settled onto his hindquarters and leaned over with his ears back so that he wouldn't appear so tall.

He faced Sandy with a skeptical stare.

"Okay, so now what?" He whispered.

Sandy smiled but shrugged his shoulders.

"Jack looks to me like a little frightened child. But children should not fear the guardians! Least of all, Jack Frost!" North whispered enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but children all know who we are, and Jack is acting like he doesn't-"

Bunny was cut off as both North and Sandy's faces lit up in realization.

"He doesn't remember us!" North whispered harshly.

"That's why he is so afraid! He doesn't know who we are! Something must have given him amnesia!"

North was speaking a bit louder now and Sandy put a finger in front of his lips to remind the spirit to quiet down.

Bunny turned to look at Jack again and found that the boy's head was now tucked into the corner as he tried to escape what was happening around him.

"All the more reason for Tooth to be here." Bunny breathed.

Sandy nodded his head. The guardian of memories would know what to do in a case like this. If she could find the time in her busy schedule to actually show up.

Bunny suddenly felt a little irritated with the fairy. He knew she was busy…but this was _Jack_ they were dealing with. They all cared for Jack dearly, he was their newest member…he was a part of the family.

"Jack is basically just a child right now." North explained in a hushed tone.

"And we all know how to deal with children! Children are our lives! They're our specialty! We just need to- G-gringle! What are you doing?!"

North turned towards the corner with a look of horror on his face and both Sandy and Bunny soon followed his gaze.

There was an elf walking along the mantle of the fireplace. A cookie was shoved in its mouth and it looked blissfully unaware of it's surroundings as it skipped closer to where Jack sat, curled up in the corner.

The winter spirit was staring up at it with wide, fearful eyes. His staff was aimed, ready to strike if the creature got any closer.

'_That elf is done for.'_ Bunny thought, oddly amused by the situation.

But suddenly, before the elf could get any farther, the little creature tripped over its own shoe and fell off of the mantle. It landed flat on its face, bell jingling obnoxiously.

Then Bunny heard a faint laugh echo in the room.

It was Jack, whose face briefly held a small smile before it vanished and his eyes flickered back to observe the guardians sitting around him.

Bunny and Sandy both smiled at each other and North stroked his beard in thought.

Even if he was scared, this was still Jack Frost they were dealing with…which filled Bunny with hope.

Bunny shifted onto his feet slowly and gave his friends a reassuring look.

"I've got an idea." He mouthed just before he moved his foot back and tapped a toe on the ground behind him, causing a small tunnel to open up.

Sandy and North watched him cautiously as he reached back into the tunnel and pulled out a little blue egg.

It had beautiful glowing shapes of snowflakes painted along its surface. It was one that Bunny had been working on as a present for Jack specifically.

Bunny brought it in front of him and whispered softly to it, before setting it on its little feet and giving it a push with his finger.

Sandy and North held their breath as the little egg scurried blindly towards Jack. The winter sprite was staring at it intently, but he didn't seem nearly as afraid of it as he did with everything else.

The egg stopped in front of him, and then tilted its body back as though it were looking up at the boy.

Jack slowly lifted the end of his staff and poked the egg, causing it to fall on its side and kick its little legs wildly in an attempt to get back up.

Jack smiled and laughed softly before he gently uncurled his left hand from his staff and picked up the egg. He set it's feet on his palm and turned it around so that he could look at the beautiful snowflakes with awe-filled eyes.

Bunny grinned at his work and Sandy gave him a thumbs-up.

North smiled widely and pretended to clap his hands in silent applause.

Bunny took a deep breath before he carefully hopped forward a bit, still keeping his body low to the ground.

Jack's eyes widened as the locked on Bunny's form. He pulled the little egg to his chest and clutched it in his hands protectively.

Bunny took a few more hops forward, all while keeping a gently smile on his face. He wiggled his nose and let his ears bounce around playfully, trying to emphasize every feature about himself that made him look like just a big, fluffy, harmless rabbit.

Bunny stopped when he was just a few feet in front of the boy. He took note of the fact that Jack's shoulders started shaking again and his head was leaned into his staff, while observing Bunny from the side. The blue egg began kicking its little feet to try and escape the winter sprite's cold grasp.

"There we are now, no need to be afraid, mate." Bunny spoke softly as he settled himself on his feet.

Blue eyes watched him warily.

"I've got something for ya." He whispered, just before reaching behind his back and pulling out two more eggs. One was decorated with yellow stripes while the other was pained with green, leafy patterns.

He set each one on the ground and they both started running towards Jack, only to bump into each other half way and fall onto their backs.

Jack giggled and reached down to set each egg back on its feet. Then he set the blue egg down so that it could join its friends.

Bunny beamed down at the boy as he patted his eggs.

Jack gripped his staff tightly and took a deep breath before looking back at Bunny with a shy smile.

"W-who are you?" Jack asked, his voice quiet and unsure.

It hurt a bit to hear that statement coming from Jack, but Bunny smiled back at the boy and held out one of his furry hands.

"E. Aster Bunnymund. Call me Bunny." He said.

Jack lifted his own hand. His fingers trembled slightly, but he grasped the furry paw in his own and gave it a good shake.

"Jack Frost." The boy replied.

Bunny felt inwardly relived_. At least he hasn't forgot his own name_. He thought.

"Well, its nice to meet ya, Jack Frost! Tell me, do you want to have a little fun?"

Jack's eyes lit up with excitement at that statement and he nodded his head frantically.

Bunny grinned and gestured to the room around him.

"After all, you're in the famous toy workshop of the North Pole!" Bunny stated with emphasis.

Jack's eyes followed his gesture and he spotted a toy plane fly by the globe. He leaned over to gaze at it curiously, allowing himself to move even closer towards Bunny, with his back no longer pressed into the corner.

Bunny smiled down at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. Jack _really_ did look cute an innocent right now. It opened up a soft place in Bunny's heart that he usually reserved for the children on Easter.

Jack turned his attention back to Bunny and he carefully raised a hand in front of the rabbit's face. He hesitated at first, but when Bunny wiggled his whiskers around, the boy laughed and placed his fingers on the brim of his nose.

He petted the soft fur there and moved closer to the rabbit so that he was pressing his side into Bunny's chest while he played with the little eggs that were scurrying around and trying to climb his staff.

"Heh, look at the little buggers." Bunny stated as Jack tried to help one of the eggs walk across his staff.

The boy suddenly gasped however, before burying his face into Bunny's chest fur and clutch his staff tightly, causing the little egg to fall off and tumble to the ground.

Bunny turned to see Sandy hovering towards them, face filled with determination.

Bunny scowled at the little man, but Sandy soon settled himself on the floor next to him with his legs crossed. He plastered a welcoming smile on his face and waited patiently for Jack to relax.

After a few moments, the winter sprite turned his head away from Bunny's chest so that he could look at the dream spirit with wide, curious eyes.

Sandy beamed back at him and lifted a hand to summon up a stream of golden sand.

Jack jolted at the action and pressed himself even closer to Bunny's front. But when the sand took shape of a tiny bird that began fluttering around the boy's head, Jack smiled and watched it fly across the room.

"This is Sandy." Bunny said slowly as he gestured to the golden spirit.

Sandy held a small hand towards the boy and Jack carefully took the hand in his own, before giving a gently shake.

Then heavy laughed exploded into the room, echoing off the walls and causing the poor boy in Bunny's arms to flinch and look around rapidly with a fearful expression.

Bunny glared as North, who was not even bothering to be gentle or quiet, soon walked up towards the three of them with his arms spread out. He wanted to join in the fun of introducing Jack to his new surroundings.

Jack tried to scramble away as North drew closer, But Bunny held him tightly in his arms.

When North stopped in front of Jack and towered over the boy with a smile, Jack raised his staff, ready to blast the man's head with a streak of ice.

"This is North! He's a friend too!" Bunny was quick to say as he set a firm hand on Jack's staff in an attempt to calm the boy down.

Jack's panic filled eyes met Bunny's green ones and the rabbit smiled reassuringly at him.

"He only _looks_ big and scary, I promise. He's as gentle as a butterfly." The Pooka stated.

North chuckled before getting down on one knee so that he could stare into Jack's face.

"Welcome to the North Pole, my friend! Would you like to see something wonderful?" North stated enthusiastically and waved a hand in front of him for dramatic effect.

Jack stared back with wide eyes but his expression soon changed into a look of curiosity and he nodded.

"Well then, let me show you around my workshop!" North bellowed as he stood up and gestured to the large building around them.

Jack grinned, and for the first time he actually looked like his old self.

Bunny smiled at the boy fondly before getting to his feet and helping the timid one across the room.

'_This might not be so bad after all.' _The rabbit thought.

* * *

**End of preview. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
